SpongeBob SquarePants
SpongeBob SquarePants is the show from Nickelodeon and Nicktoons. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Mr. Krabs * Plankton * Sandy Cheeks * Patchy The Pirate * Potty The Parrot * Old Man Jenkins Episodes # Help Wanted # Reef Blower # Tea At The Treedome # Bubblestand # Ripped Pants # Jellyfishing # Plankton! # Naughty Nautical Neighbors # Boating School # Pizza Delivery # Home Sweet Pineapple # Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy # Pickles # Hall Monitor # Jellyfish Jam # Sandy's Rocket # Squeaky Boots # Nature Pants # Opposite Day # Culture Shock # F.U.N. # MuscleBob BuffPants # Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost # The Chaperone # Employee Of The Month # Scaredy Pants # I Was A Teenage Gary # SB-129 # Karate Choppers # Sleepy Time # Suds # Valentine's Day # The Paper # Arrgh! # Rock Bottom # Texas # Walking Small # Fools In April # Neptune's Spatula # Hooky # Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy II # Your Shoe's Untied # Squid's Day Off # Something Smells # Bossy Boots # Big Pink Loser # Bubble Buddy # Dying For Pie # Imitation Krabs # Wormy # Patty Hype # Grandma's Kisses # Squidville # Prehibernation Week # Life Of Crime # Christmas Who? # Survival Of The Idiots # Dumped # No Free Rides # I'm Your Biggest Fanatic # Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy III # Squirrel Jokes # Pressure # The Smoking Peanut # Shanghaied # Gary Takes A Bath # Welcome To The Chum Bucket # Frankendoodle # The Secret Box # Band Geeks # Graveyard Shift # Krusty Love # Procrastination # I'm With Stupid # Sailor Mouth # Artist Unknown # Jellyfish Hunter # The Fry Cook Games # Squid On Strike # Sandy, SpongeBob And The Worm # The Algae's Always Greener # SpongeGuard On Duty # Club SpongeBob # My Pretty Seahorse # Just One Bite # The Bully # Nasty Patty # Idiot Box # Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy IV # Doing Time # Snowball Effect # One Krabs Trash # As Seen On TV # Can You Spare A Dime? # No Weenies Allowed # Squilliam Returns # Krab Borg # Rock A Bye Bivalve # Wet Painters # Krusty Krab Training Video # Party Pooper Pants # Chocolate With Nuts # Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy V # New Student Starfish # Clams # Ugh # The Great Snail Race # Mid-Life Crustacean # Born Again Krabs # I Had An Accident # Krabby Land # The Camping Episode # Missing Identity # Plankton's Army # The Sponge Who Could Fly # SpongeBob Meets The Stranger # Pranks A Lot # Fear Of A Krabby Patty # Shell Of A Man # The Lost Mattress # Krabs Vs. Plankton # Have You Seen This Snail? # Skill Crane # Good Neighbors # Selling Out # Funny Pants # Dunces And Dragons # Enemy In-Law # Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture # Patrick SmartPants # SquidBob TentaclePants # Krusty Towers # Mrs. Puff, You're Fired # Chimps Ahoy # Ghost Host # Whale Of A Birthday # Karate Island # All That Glitters # Wishing You Well # New Leaf # Once Bitten # Bummer Vacation # Wigstruck # Squidtastic Voyage # That's No Lady # The Thing # Hocus Pocus # Driven To Tears # Rule Of Dumb # Born To Be Wild # Best Frenemies # The Pink Purloiner # Squid Wood # Best Day Ever # The Gift Of Gum # Friend Or Foe # The Original Fry Cook # Night Light # Rise And Shine # Waiting # Fungus Among Us # Spy Buddies # Boat Smarts # Good Ol' Whatshisname # New Digs # Krabs A La Mode # Roller Cowards # Bucket Sweet Bucket # To Love A Patty # Breath Of Fresh Squidward # Money Talks # SpongeBob Vs. The Patty Gadget # Slimy Dancing # The Krusty Sponge # Sing A Song Of Patrick # A Flea In Her Dome # The Donut Of Shame # The Krusty Plate # Goo Goo Gas # Le Big Switch # Atlantis SquarePantis # Picture Day # Pat No Pay # BlackJack # Blackened Sponge # Mermaid Man Vs. SpongeBob # The Inmates Of Summer # To Save A Squirrel # Pest Of The West # 20,000 Patties Under The Sea # The Battle Of Bikini Bottom # What Ever Happened To SpongeBob? # The Two Faces Of Squidward # SpongeHenge # Banned In Bikini Bottom # Stanley S. SquarePants # House Fancy # Krabby Road # Penny Foolish # Nautical Novice # Spongicus # Suction Cup Symphony # Not Normal # Gone # The Splinter # Slide Whistle Stooges # A Life In A Day # Sun Bleached # Giant Squidward # No Nose Knows # Patty Caper # Plankton's Regular # Boating Buddies # The Krabby Kronicle # The Slumber Party # Grooming Gary # SpongeBob SquarePants Vs. The Big One # Porous Pockets # Choir Boys # Krusty Krushers # The Card # Dear Vikings # Ditchin' # Grandpappy The Pirate # Cephalopod Lodge # Squid's Visit # To SquarePants Or Not To SquarePants # Shuffleboarding # Professor Squidward # Pet Or Pests # Komputer Overload # Gullible Pants # Overbooked # No Hat For Pat # Toy Store Of Doom # Sand Castles In The Sand # Shell Shocked # Chum Bucket Supreme # Single Cell Anniversary # Truth Or Square # Pineapple Fever # Chum Caverns # The Clash Of Triton # Tentacle-Vision # I Love Dancing # Growth Spout # Stuck In The Wringer # Someone's In The Kitchen With Sandy # The Inside Job # Greasy Buffoons # Model Sponge # Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful # A Pal For Gary # Yours, Mine And Mine # Kracked Krabs # The Curse Of Bikini Bottom # Squidward In Clarinetland # SpongeBob's Last Stand # Back To The Past # The Bad Guy Club For Villains # A Day Without Tears # Summer Job # One Coarse Meal # Gary In Love # The Play's The Thing # Rodeo Daze # Gramma's Secret Recipe # The Cent Of Money # The Monster Who Came To Bikini Bottom # Welcome To The Bikini Bottom Triangle # The Curse Of The Hex # The Main Drain # Trenchbillies # Sponge-Cano! # The Great Patty Caper # That Sinking Feeling # Karate Star # Buried In Time # Enchanted Tiki Dreams # The Abrasive Side # Earworm # Hide And Then What Happens? # Shellback Shenanigans # The Masterpiece # Whelk Attack # You Don't Know Sponge # Tunnel Of Glove # Krusty Dogs # The Wreck Of The Mauna Loa # New Fish In Town # Love That Squid # Big Sister Sam # Perfect Chemistry # Accidents Will Happen # The Other Patty # Drive Thru # The Hot Shot # A Friendly Game # Sentimental Sponge # Frozen Face-Off # Squidward's School For Grown-Ups # Oral Report # Sweet And Sour Squid # The Googly Artiste # A SquarePants Family Vacation # Patrick's Staycation # Walking The Plankton # Mooncation # Mr. Krabs Takes A Vacation # Ghoul Fools # Mermaid Man Begins # Plankton's Good Eye # Barnacle Face # Pet Sitter Pat # House Sittin' For Sandy # Smoothe Jazz At Bikini Bottom # Bubble Troubles # The Way Of The Sponge # The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom # Bubble Buddy Returns # Restraining SpongeBob # Fiasco! # Are You Happy Now? # Planet Of The Jellyfish # Free Samples # Home Sweet Rubble # Karen 2.0 # InSPONGEiac # Face Freeze! # Glove World R.I.P. # Squiditis # Demolition Doofus # Treats! # For Here Or To Go # It's A SpongeBob Christmas! # Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up Is Go! # Chum Fricassee # The Good Krabby Name # Move It Or Lose It # Hello Bikini Bottom! # Extreme Spots # Squirrel Record # Patrick-Man! # Gary's New Toy # License To Milkshake # Squid Baby # Little Yellow Book # Bumper To Bumper # Eek, An Urchin! # Squid Defense # Jailbreak! # Evil Spatula # It Came From Goo Lagoon # Safe Deposit Krabs # Plankton's Pet # Don't Look Now # Seance Shmeance # Kenny The Cat # Yeti Krabs # SpongeBob, You're Fired! # Lost In Bikini Bottom # Tutor Sauce # Squid Plus One # The Executive Treatment # Company Picnic # Pull Up A Barrel # Sanctuary! # What's Eating Patrick? # Patrick! The Game # The Sewers Of Bikini Bottom # SpongeBob LongPants # Larry's Gym # The Fish Bowl # Married To Money # Mall Girl Pearl # Two Thumbs Down # Sharks Vs. Pods # CopyBob DittoPants # Sold! # Lame And Fortune # Goodbye, Krabby Patty! # Sandy's Nutmare # Bulletin Board # Food Con Castaways # Snail Mail # Pineapple Invasion # Salsa Imbecilicus # Mutiny On The Krusty # The Whole Tooth # Whirly Brains # Mermaid Pants # Unreal Estate # Code Yellow # Mimic Madness # House Worming # Snooze You Lose # Krusty Katering # SpongeBob's Place # Plankton Gets The Boot # Life Insurance # Burst Your Bubble # Plankton Retires # Trident Trouble # The Incredible Shrinking Sponge # Sportz? # The Getaway # Lost And Found # Patrick's Coupon # Out Of The Picture # Feral Friends # Don't Wake Patrick # Cave Dwelling Sponge # The Clam Whisperer # Spot Returns # The Check-Up # Spin The Bottle # There's A Sponge In My Soup # Man Ray Returns # Larry The Floor Manager # The Legend Of Boo-Kini Bottom # No Pictures Please # Stuck On The Roof # Krabby Patty Creature Feature # Teacher's Pests # Sanitation Insanity # Bunny Hunt # Squid Noir # Scavenger Pants # Cuddle E. Hugs # Pat The Horse # Chatterbox Gary # Don't Feed The Clowns # Drive Happy # Old Man Patrick # Fun-Sized Friends # Grandmum's The World # Doodle Dimension # Moving Bubble Bass # High Sea Diving # Bottle Burglars # My Leg! # Ink Lemonade # Mustard O' Mine # Shopping List # Whale Watching # Krusty Kleaners # Patnocchio # ChefBob # Plankton Paranoia # Library Cards # Call The Cops # Surf N' Turf # Goons On The Moon # Appointment TV # Karen's Virus # The Grill Is Gone # The Night Patty # Bubbletown # Girls' Night Out # Squirrel Jelly # The String # FarmerBob # Gary & Spot # The Nitwitting # The Ballad Of Filthy Muck # The Krusty Slammer # Pineapple RV # Gary's Got Legs # King Plankton # Plankton's Old Chum # Stormy Weather # Swamp Mates # One Trick Sponge # The Krusty Bucket # Squid's On A Bus # Sandy's Nutty Nieces # Insecurity Guards # Broken Alarm # Karen's Baby # Shell Games # Senior Discount # Mind The Gap # Dirty Bubble Returns # Jolly Lodgers # Biddy Sitting # SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout # SpongeBob In RandomLand # SpongeBob's Bad Habit # Handemonium # Breakin' # Boss For A Day # The Goofy Newbie # The Ghost Of Plankton # My Two Krabses # Knock Knock, Who's There? # Pat Hearts Squid # Lighthouse Louie # Hiccup Plague # A Cabin In The Kelp # The Hankering # The Kwarantined Krab # Kooky Cooks # Plankton's Intern # Patrick's Tantrum # Bubble Bass's Tab # Who R Zoo? # Escape From Beneath Glove World # A Place For Pets # Old Man Jenkins At Texas Season 13 Episodes # SpongeBob's Computer Wife - SpongeBob has his own computer wife called Karen 3. # Get This, Barnacles! - Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy returned once again. # The Kandy Krab - Mr. Krabs replaces The Krusty Krab as The Kandy Krab with sweets in it. # His Con Man's New Hat - The Old Man Walker stolen the con man's hat. But he needs a new hat at the hat shop. # Sandy, You're Fired! - Sandy gets fired delivering to mix Krusty Krab Pizza sent to Pizza Piehole. # Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy X - Patchy And Potty were featuring in this episode, and Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy and Man Ray are returned back to life. # Patrick's Computer Wife - Patrick has his own computer wife called Karen 4 and but the Karens are not leaders enough except Karen 3! # Squidward's Computer Wife - Squidward gets his own computer wife and he calls it Karen 5. # Karen's Birthday - It's the best computer wife birthday today! Plankton's chum presents for Karen are having to return his wall forming computer wife. # Nathiel's News Channel - Nathiel Waters puts his own news channel. # The Citizens of his SpongeBob - SpongeBob's best citizens are Shubie, Mable and Old Man Walker. # Gary's Karate Thing - Sandy loves karate, but Gary has his own. # Old Man Walker to Jenkins - SpongeBob makes Krabby Patties but Old Man Walker changed his name to Old Man Jenekins. Transcripts Christmas Who? * Narrator: And now, from the easino, United's favourite pirate and preordernent. Of this Spongy episode, Patchy the Pirate. * Patchy: (Singing Jingle Bells.) Oh, hi! I'm Patchy The Pirate! president of SpongeBob's fearmate. Ouch! Yay, that's better! * Potty: Merry Christmas! (2X) * Patchy: That's right Potty! It is Christmas. * Patchy: And there is anything about the 7 seas on the Bikini Bottom Christmas! It sure is a magical adventure's greatest... Oh right, it is gonna gear grid on Santa Claus right now! * SpongeBob: I'm surely am! I'm now ready! * Patchy: Not bad you creatures on aboard. And I'm surely Penguins are flying Patrick Star puts up a licking giraffe mysterious! * Patrick Star: It is unabled. * Patchy: I too am cooking some delicious cookie dough of... Malteser Buttons! Hmm... unbaked cookie dough. Mmm. Smells very good. * Potty: Potty want cookie dough! Can I have some cookie dough please...! Muster's please. * Patchy: Potty, you cannot eat unbaked cookie dough! NO! Stop it! * Potty: Cookie dough please! * Patchy: STOP IT! * Potty: Yay! Cookie dough! * Patchy: Cannot eat- huh, you please do not have unbaked cookie dough! * Potty: Please! * Patchy: STOP! I told you you do not try to take my opportunities! * Potty: You're rubbish! * Patchy: Of course I'm not rubbish! This here cookie dough's for the children! Not for pesky parrots! What's that! Three bells! Well, we all know what three bells means! * Children: Three Ice Creams! * Patchy: No. Three bells means three ice creams! Unfortunately, extraordinary three ice creams! * Potty: Man overboard?! Yes! * Patchy: You, I'm ignoring! No, it currently means it's opened by fanmades! * Potty: I cannot let go. * Patchy: Thank you, Potty! Come on, give it a birdbrain! You cannot stay! Naughty birds! Hmm... This letter comes to us from... * Fish Head: Name and address withheld! * Patchy: Dear SpongeBob, I am ten years old, and I was wondering if you like Christmas as much as I do. Sincerly yours... * Fish Head: Name and address withheld! * Patchy: That you liked to decorate Christmas extraordinary. * Potty: They did or didn't?! * Patchy: Nope. You could try some... cookies, but not cookie dough though. As you sinced as sighted in the 2000s of currently well but it's wellly Christmas. Did i hear...- Potty! Did you eat unbaked cookie dough?!!! NO! YOU CANNOT EAT COOKIE DOUGH! * Potty: Squ-ouch! * Patchy: Oh well, I will bet go! * Narrator: Christmas Who?. * SpongeBob: Today, I would go in Sandy Cheeks's House! Ahh, oh my god! FIRE! Stay back Sandy, there's fire! Fire fire fire! * Sandy: What's your name, SpongeBob?! * SpongeBob: SpongeBob SquarePants! * Sandy: Haven't you ever seen a Christmas tree before?! * SpongeBob: Christmas who? * Sandy: What?! Did you heard about The Very First Christmas Song? * SpongeBob: Only... * Sandy: Don't bother, you should sung. * SpongeBob: Tell me more about this.. Christmas...! * Patchy: And so, Sandy worked hard behaving the tales of gumdrops and pennywhistles. Thank you to it. Sincerly yours... it's just like. SANTA CLAUS! * SpongeBob: Extremely that you can do is... to write a letter from Santa Claus. * Squidward: SpongeBob, you cannot give it... * SpongeBob: Nonsense Squidward! How you cannot give a letter? * Patrick: Try as a genie! * Mr. Krabs: Keep it down. I am trying to concentrate! * SpongeBob: Concentrating... what?! * Squidward: I'm chatting anyway. * Patrick: Yay, it's just a genie! * Mr. Krabs: PATRICK STAR! I'm trying to concentrate and you've getting yourself disrupting! * Squidward: Oh, brother. * Patrick: Yes! * SpongeBob: It's SpongeBobs. Not Patricks. Oh right. Who's letter next? * Patrick: ME! I want to do. * Squidward: Stop disrupting my letter competitions! * SpongeBob: Patrick, I do the letter and you do the words. * Patrick: There ain't no words here... * SpongeBob: Unyet. * Patrick: Yay! A pencil.! * SpongeBob: It's been dispatched. * Squidward: Mr. Krabs forgives me. * Patrick: I ripped a letter. Can I have another please? * SpongeBob: Of course you can Patrick. * Patrick: Uhh, what would I write?... * SpongeBob: Yep! * Patrick: Dear Sant- d'oh not again! * Makka Pakka: (laughs) * SpongeBob: Patrick? Watch me that I'm writing! Dear Santa. What do I want for Christmas you may ask?! Patrick, what do you want for Christmas? * Patrick: Erm... a piece of paper? * SpongeBob: Okay then. I... want... a... piece... of... paper! Yes! Fire in the hole! * Patrick: Yay, SANTA! Hmm... where's Santa?... * SpongeBob: Santa cannot come yet till Christmas Eve. * Mr. Krabs: Okay boy! My fanmades... oops meaning it, bottles, this letter is ready to go. * SpongeBob: Great Mr. Krabs! What do you wish for? * Mr. Krabs: A pony! * SpongeBob: Really? * Mr. Krabs: It was communicated with money! * Patrick: There you go, SpongeBob! * SpongeBob: What do you wish for, Patrick? * Patrick: A full piece of paper. * SpongeBob: What do you wish for, little girl? * Susie: Buck teeth! * Cowboy: I could use a new hat! * Jennifer-Millie: I need a new hairstyle! * Lonnie: I like a glass of water for my teeth. * Makka Pakka: Old man jenekins! (1/9) * Squidward: Get out of my way, coming through, excuse me! * SpongeBob: Squidward, what do you wish for? * Squidward: My wish is the anyone of the Bikini Bottom that it cannot deny this cuter thing's lounge! * SpongeBob: Squidward, you cannot be serious... it's Christmas. Okay anyone! We wanted to do now. This dictionary is his arrival! * Anyone: Yay! * Makka Pakka: Old man jenekins! (2/9) * SpongeBob and Patrick: It's shaping up to be a wonderful holiday. Not your normal, average, everyday. * Squidward: Sounds like someone felled my old coral tree! SpongeBob, Patrick, why did you did this to me! * SpongeBob and Patrick: The world feels like it's in loverly! * Squidward: Go away before I harm you bodily! * SpongeBob and Patrick: This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me! There'll be shopping, decorating, and plenty of snow! Hey, Patrick, who's that under the mistletoe? * Squidward: What? Who, me? Should I look at the clock I must go...! * Plankton: People gets the scening very brotherly! * Citizens: Brotherly! * Mr. Krabs: Here's a special Shiverians like say food. * Citizens: Like say food. * SpongeBob and Patrick: Even all the trash, on Christmas it smells so goodly! * Gary: Meow?! * SpongeBob and Patrick: This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me! * SpongeBob: La! (31X) * Squidward: What do you like that I cannot see you busy! * SpongeBob and Patrick: Step outside, we've have all the treats to you! * Squidward: SpongeBob, Patrick, take those stuff down immediately! * SpongeBob and Patrick: Chestnuts roasting and fires to the fire late. * Citizens: Tonight things are now instantly to the state! * Patrick: A star on top will complete all that Christmas tree! * Citizens: This Christmas feels...- * Makka Pakka: Old man jenekins! (3/9) * Citizens: Like the very first Christmas to me! * Makka Pakka: Old man jenekins! (4/9) * Citizens: This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me! * Patchy: Is Squidward right? Cannot wait to see the seven seas?! Oh, yes! Firstest time to finish this story that I could! SpongeBob's letter could be Martins. * Martin: I hope he can read Portuguese. * SpongeBob: Ahh, this letter... NO! Squidward hasn't return his letter yet! PLEASE! Must come! CANNOT! Wait this letter! * Squidward: SpongeBob, what are you doing to this time? * SpongeBob: Okay then you've being framed. Dear Santa Claus. * Squidward: SpongeBob, I get it. * SpongeBob: I'm writing you a letter from Santa Claus, that's all Squidward. Hi Santa! * Squidward: SpongeBob, no... * SpongeBob: Howdy, Santa Claus?! * Squidward: You can may not write a letter from Santa Claus from this region! * SpongeBob: But Squidward, If Santa Claus comes, you will be writing a letter.!? * Squidward: SpongeBob, how many times I have to say it?! I do not believe in Santa Claus!!! * SpongeBob: C'mon Squidward, that is what you to do is to write a letter, what can you got to lose?! * Squidward: My self tests, Sandy Cheeks, and used Shiverians. * SpongeBob: Squidward, come on! * Citizens: Hey, Squidward! Write a letter from Santa Claus anyway. * Squidward: Santa Claus is the hugest pony. SpongeBob made selves disrupted! * SpongeBob and Citizens: COME ON SQUIDWARD! * Squidward: Those silly citizens gonna be all up night that I'm going to my sleeping bed. * Citizens: Santa's coming, tonight tonight, Santa's coming tonight! * Makka Pakka: Old man jenekins! (5/9) * Citizens: Santa's coming tonight tonight, Santa's coming tonight! * SpongeBob: Come on anybody, let's get singing before Santa Claus comes! * Citizens: Santa's coming tonight tonight, Santa's coming tonight! (3X) * Makka Pakka: Old man jenekins! (6/9) * Fred: Hey, citizens! Where's Santa Claus?! * SpongeBob: Hmm... he hydraulic comes quickly! (SpongeBob sings Santa's Coming Tonight.) * Citizens: Oh, massive oh no no no! * Makka Pakka: Old man jenekins! (7/9) * Fred: Thanks for the flies, Mr. Fairytale! We will be going someplace else. * SpongeBob: Hey, citizens! Where's your Christmas Spirit, he's going to be late! * Patrick: He's getting some ice cakes! Just like hungry Shiverians, right?! * SpongeBob: Yes!. * Makka Pakka: Kaizo! * Patrick: Never trust a genie... * Squidward: Morning, already?! YAY! Merry Christmas... ho ho ho! Ha ha ha, Merry Christmas, hee hee hee! I see your sponge's photograph! Say, SANTA CLAUS! * SpongeBob: Santa Claus detected!...? * Squidward: Aww... a anteater photo thingy! This Christmas feels like a very first because the first Christmas a first Christmas to me! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! * SpongeBob: You were right, Squidward. This is a saddest holiday... detective. I've got you a present for you. * Squidward: Huh, what's this?! * SpongeBob: It's a present that has a new wooden clarinet that it's used for it... Santa Claus came!...? * Squidward: A new clarinet?! Oh yes, let's see... * SpongeBob: Christmas was detected. * Squidward: SpongeBob is detected because he's upset. Let's see that it is instant clarinet!!! * Makka Pakka: Donkey! * Squidward: Yes! I got a new clarinet! What's this button? Let's see dertoinaments! This is the gift that I've never being used. But I feel like a... I feel like a... I feel like a...! * Makka Pakka: Donkey! * Squidward: A donkey! What have I done to my child sea sponge?! * SpongeBob: I guess I couldn't forgive me... detected..... * Squidward: Sponge is sad. * SpongeBob: I've better gonna go greatest house immediately... * Squidward: I'm Santa Claus! * SpongeBob: What?! Who can it be? * Squidward: Hello, spongy! I'm Santa Claus! * SpongeBob: Where are were some you! * Squidward: Up here you dads! I mean... Merry Christmas Little sponge boy! * Makka Pakka: Boy... * Squidward: I'm Santa Claus! * Makka Pakka: Timmy time clock! * SpongeBob: What the... fudge! * Squidward: Inappropriate no things! * SpongeBob: I made it to you Santa Claus... I knew you would do it! Thank you for bringing Christmas to the Bikini Bottom! * Squidward: I did not bring to the Bikini Bottom SpongeBob, you did... * SpongeBob: Hey Santa Claus! Where's your circled round belly?! Ad the flying machine anywhere? * Squidward: This brings a lately causes! * SpongeBob: I knew you could what you've done to the fixed mistakes of Christmas to this appointment getting through the licenses on the background and you gotta make sure you use the check waiter to the talent guy reindeers! * Squidward: Expectly no. * SpongeBob: Try it as the pizza! * Squidward: Krusty Krab Pizza?! Not Christmas! * SpongeBob: If we tried to track Gary my pet shy Snail, we could do something fun! * Squidward: What do you prefer... SpongeBob. * SpongeBob: See ya later Santa Claus! * Gary: Meow. * Squidward: Phew, this generation is over n- * Shellie: Do you know my present for me, Santa Claus? * Squidward: Um... probably yes. * SpongeBob: I know Shellie. * Squidward: Okay, wait a sec. What the girl is gonna like... Hmm a drill, chainsaw or/and the hammer?! * Shellie: I want a... drill toy! * Squidward: Yes. * Shellie: Thanks Santa Claus! * Squidward: Huh, this is so relaxing! * Makka Pakka: Old man jenekins! (8/9) * Squidward: Ay, who now?! * Fred: Santa Claus, where's my present?! * Old Man Jenkins: And my present! * Makka Pakka: Old man jenekins! (9/9) * Abigail-Marge: What about me?! * Squidward: Hmm... what does someone like?! A bowl of cheesy potatoes for you heady! * Jennifer-Millie: Thank you Santa Claus that I wanted to use. A new hairstyle thing! * Susie: Thanks Santa Claus... * Squidward: There it is, Patrick Star! * Patrick: Whoah, a wristwatch! * Old Man Jenkins: Thank you Santa Claus you best man! * Dave: Thanks Santa Claus! * Squidward: I've accidentally destroyed our house, I must take a door... * SpongeBob: Squidward, you missed him! I saw Santa Claus on the outside stage! He had rosy cheeks and the belly was small and his nose is huge... Christmas joy! * Squidward: Well, extraordinary eggs is over. * Santa Claus: Ho ho ho. Merry Christmas! Ha ha ha. Hee hee hee. Reindeers are course of... masterpiece! No?! That OK, Christmas animals! Try bet the stage trail! * Squidward: I knew him's Santa Claus. (Squidward plays a new clarinet.) * Santa Claus: Bye, bye, bye anyone, SpongeBob! * Patchy: Dee (6X) * SpongeBob: Ahoy, Mr. Patrick Star, it's me. SpongeBob. * Patrick: And Patrick Star! * SpongeBob: Ahh! A storm! * Patchy: Yes, yes, yes! We're going d- * Fish Head: Pa sheesh! * Patchy: Oh, rewards! That SpongeBob Makes me as jolly as a roger. I could knew you would tribute themselves temporarily. * Potty: Some Yoshi Eggs! * Patchy: Aww... Potty gave me a egg present. This could knew this guy offersly, you would know that means... (Patchy sprays in his mouth.) Oh musters be... Patchy The Pirate... to be fair! But... * Potty: Kiss on cheeks! * Patchy: No. Not you, Potty, stop. * Potty: Please kiss! * Patchy: No, you cannot. No, you should not kiss me on the cheeks and talents aboarded detectives! * Potty: Kissy kissy wissy! * Narrator: All Patchy and Potty the Parrot was interested for us but thank you, Happy Christmas. I will say... Happy Holidays. The end. Took a few days ago. Procrastination * Narrator: Procrastination... * Mrs. Puff: The classroom is you to add a stoplight. So make something 800 words. * SpongeBob: SpongeBob is here to add stoplights. * Mrs. Puff: You maybe looking for the essay for like a paper worksheet. * Nat: Ahh, THAT CAN A EIGHT HUNDRED WORDS SINCELY COWS! * SpongeBob: Cows?! What did you mean, tails?!!! * Mrs. Puff: Do tomorrow, and remember class, no goofing off. * SpongeBob: Gary the Snail, no goofing off/telling anyone off. I must behave myself good. This essay looks like a... paper! Aha, this pencil is sharper than I liked! Oh right then. What... not... to... do... add... a... stoplight. Yay, this is easy! By... Sponge... Bob... Square... Pants! Yes, I knew this essay I knew that I heard... here we go... oh no... this is harder than I thought. * Patrick: Come on SpongeBob! PATRICK STAR! * SpongeBob: It gave me a lot of time that tracked a usefully sun-shiny day... aw. This is being on reward... for the completion for this essay... I will be one as a closer to my driver's license... oh... yes... this will be no problemo, that I've got plenty of time... it's only 6 o' clock! I should get this stuff above and beyond... Uff! That is a regular verb of timed. Let's get started. T... H... E! What not to add a spotlight by SpongeBob SquarePants! It looks like a pufferfish! I could knew a prized something now! Hey, what am I'm doing?! I have to write on my essay what to do add a stoplight! Please make words... Gary the Snail! Yes, yes, yes! What can it be a spongy term on episodes? I would know... Gary, you must now. (Gary the Snail hides in a shell.) I must get this traditional trail usefully I could.- Oh my god, Gary the Snail messed up my kitchen! I cannot write my essay if there's knowledged in my messed mastered kitchen! Hmm... still not done yet................... my kitchen is now tidied up! Does not took too long, is it 10 o' clock?! No more goofing off, I have to get back to work! C'mon you silly essay, I may say PREPARE TO BE WRITTEN NOW! Let's get on these, seeing on limbos... dooone! Let's see that I've got so far... the... break time... let's get me think, let's see only seventy hundred ninety nine words to go. Make SpongeBob think! Oh yes, a telephone. * Patrick: Hello?! * SpongeBob: What are you doing now? * Patrick: I'm sleeping. * SpongeBob: That's fascinating, are you gonna sleep or any dream to success? * Patrick: SpongeBob, it's Patrick Star. * SpongeBob: Patrick Star?! you're just Patrick! * Patrick: Patrick. * SpongeBob: Um, Marco! * Patrick: Polo... * SpongeBob: What a chatterbox, can chocolate wait? I cannot write on these erasing shavers on my paper?! UHH...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They must be in my thinking space. So long, pesky particles! Oh my... god! I'm choking! Water, water, water! That was close! * Gary: SpongeBob? * SpongeBob: What do you mean, old dramatic, Gary the Snail?! All that choking surely made me hungry. * Makka Pakka: Shiverians. * SpongeBob: I cannot write on my essay whilst my empty stomach Gary the Snail. Let's see... white or rye bread, or pumpernickel, marshmallows, some cakes, and Malteser Buttons. A visitor, for me?! * Mailfish: Package for Mr. Sponge Pants. * SpongeBob: Is it a shiverians plush?! * Mailfish: It must put some bread in tables as grids. * SpongeBob: Rye, white bread or pumpernickel?! * Mailfish: Oh yes. * SpongeBob: So, do you know you can put bread on a table just like a white bread, rye bread or pumpernickel?! * Mailfish: Would you prefer your essay?! * SpongeBob: Can I worked on my essay to paper writing?! * Johnney Elaine: In the other news, local residents, SpongeBob SquarePants, he wrote on his essay to worth as you steam it on. When will he learn?! * SpongeBob: AH! * Chair: SpongeBob, over here, come on, take a seat, put your feet down and relax... * SpongeBob: Oh no, midnight! Must... get... back... to... desk! Phew, that was a close call! Ah! My pants! * Pants: Yeeheemee! Down here! * SpongeBob: You get up here, I must get back to work! * Pants: Freedom! Food Good Ate Much Resting Belly Then Eat More! Don't Come Over Here! Shiverians! Dee! Hungry! * SpongeBob: Stop pants! You get in my pineapple house and then you- AH! * Clock: Time's up, SpongeBob... * SpongeBob: Not that fire! * Fire: Only seven hundred ninety nine words to go?!!! Hee hee hee! * SpongeBob: NOOOO! AHH! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO MY ESSAY! * Fire: hoo hoo hoo... * SpongeBob: Help, help, help! My house is on fire! * House: SpongeBob, why?!!! Why did you set me on fire SpongeBob?! Write trackdowned to this essay! STOP WASTING TIME! * SpongeBob: That was a bad dream in life. Er, where's my essay? Oh, there you are. Ha ha ha! This essay is pretty gold. But where are we? Do I Dare look at the clock?!!! IT'S ONLY 9 O' CLOCK! Class starts in five minutes. How do I write on my essay in the whole five minutes?! I keep trying add a stoplight. I knew it. Eating cakes. Building a tower with blocks. Making a sandwich. Happy birthdays. Lighting candles. Mrs. Puff! I'm finished my essay what not to do add a stoplight! * Mrs. Puff: Mrs. Puff wants you here. * SpongeBob: This's my essay! * Squidward: Hello. It's Squidward. * Patrick Star: PATRICK STAR! * Old Man Jenkins: I'm Old Man Jenkins. * Plankton: It's Plankton. * Karen: This is Karen. * Mermaid Man: What's this thing. Mermaid Man. * Barnacle Boy: Me, Barnacle Boy. * Fred: Fred. * Tom: Here is Tom. * Gary: It's Gary Snail. * Abigail-Marge: Who I Am Abigail Marge. * Nat: Sponge I Nat. * SpongeBob: I AM SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ME! Snowball Effect * Narrator: Snowball Effect. Ahh, the centuary icy land on sparkles of a pylon cone of things that tracked a few years ago on the new coach's trapdoor ice mountain. * Johnny Elaine: My name is Johnny Elaine. Will be Old Man Jenkins be here on this spongy episode. Returns of that snow grass. * SpongeBob: YAY! * Johnny Elaine: And other local residents even know notices. * Gary: Hide in shell... SANTA CLAUS HAT now. * Mrs. Puff: Hmm... Fred's name is Puff. * Fred: Hey name's Fred! * Plankton: What's this, Karen! * Karen: Snowball fight residents. * Plankton: Karen 2.0?! * Karen 2.0: Snowy days, Plankton and Karen. * Plankton: About Karen 3.0? * Karen 3.0: I'm Karen 3.0. * Plankton: Ahh, stop! I wished to rule the world! * Patrick: Snow angel! Oh... * Plankton: Get off me! * SpongeBob: I threw a snowball effect. * Con Man: So long boys! * Old Man Jenkins: Snowfight! * Same Con Man: Sell a celebration! * Tom: Where is Fred? * Fred: Get out of here Pufferfish! Your name's Mr. James! * Mrs. Puff: Fred, You wouldn't know if I'm here, my name is Mrs. Puff. * Patrick: This is serious, SpongeBob! Snowball fight is engaged. * SpongeBob: Don't worry, Patrick. Snowball fight. * Patrick: Snowball Fight? I want to play game! * SpongeBob: Oh right then. But first, you have to make a snowball. * Patrick: This snowball is gonna be jealous. Huh, what the... no! * SpongeBob: You don't know how to make a snowball yet. * Patrick: Can you help me make a snowball? * SpongeBob: Surely yes. * Patrick: Yes! * SpongeBob: Patrick Star, how could you! * Patrick: It's a snowball fight, remember? * SpongeBob: Oh yes. Let's snow fight. * Tom: Squidward is here. * Squidward: Thank you, Tom. I like a hot chocolate marshmallows. * Tom: What was ways. * Squidward: Why do I get. * Patrick: Ha ha ha. PATRICK STAAAAAR! * Squidward: Can you both keep those down?! * SpongeBob: Squidward, you're in whose army. * Shellie: Hey now, SpongeBob. * Old Man Jenkins: Old Man Jenkins Snowball Fight. * Mrs. Puff: I'm a pufferfish, my name is Mrs. Puff, and I live in Boating School. * SpongeBob: Yes, Mrs. Puff. * Mr. Krabs: I am Eugene Mr. Krabs. * SpongeBob: I always play Snowball Fight. * Patrick: Hello, Squidward. I'm Patrick Star. PATRICK STAR! Patrick Star. * Squidward: No thank you SpongeBob. * Fred: Where is Tom? * Tom: I'm in ice Squidward's House! * Fred: Get down here! * Tom: Oh right then. * Fred: Thank you, Mr. Brother Tom. * Mermaid Man: Barnacle Boy's Back! * SpongeBob: Barnacle Boy back, Mermaid Man! * Gary The Snail: Gary wants SpongeBob. * SpongeBob: No, Gary Snail. * Patrick: Huh, I threw a snowball at you. * SpongeBob: Patrick Star Fish, you tracked! I threw all snowballs. * Patrick: Heh heh heh, you missed it. * Mermaid Man: Who's threw snowballs. * Lonnie: I would be a millionaire. * SpongeBob: Keep going snowballs! Yes! Score one for the house. * Patrick: I so choked. * Squidward: Oh, Patrick Star. Used by the generation of terrain. * Makka Pakka: Patrick Star should be better being now. * Squidward: Fascinating... * Patrick: Can I use your bathroom? * Squidward: Patrick, go use your own bathroom. * Patrick: I need a toilet quick. * Squidward: No. * Patrick: Please. * Squidward: No. * Patrick: Please. * Squidward: No. * Patrick: Please. * Squidward: Okay, make its way. * Patrick: Thanks us, Squidward. * SpongeBob: Aha, this is a fight! * Old Man Jenkins: What can you do now? * Patrick: Throughout, SpongeBob guy. * Squidward: This is knew I thought. * Gary: Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow. * Squidward: Noo. What did I say?! Knock each other's brains out. Remember. * Patrick: A opportunity. * Squidward: Who do you think you are, Spongy? * SpongeBob: We signed a peestree, Squidward. * Squidward: Give me that peestree, yes, that's a war continue. * SpongeBob: That wasn't a peestree that was a copy of the peestree. * Squidward: This Snowball Fight is war, pretend I'm SpongeBob SquarePants. * Patrick: Who am I? * Squidward: You're Patrick Star. * Old Man Jenkins: Keep going, Tom! * SpongeBob: Can I Be Mr. Krabs or Karen or Plankton? * Patrick: Ay, Karen Computer The Wife? * Squidward: No, but why? Who's Karen 3.0 anyway? * Plankton: She's my new computer wife. * Mrs. Puff: What did mine. Mrs. Puff's Boating School? * Squidward: I'm SpongeBob, you're Patrick, and SpongeBob is Karen 3.0. * Patrick: I am Patrick Star, and Squidward is Squidward. Squidward was slain by Karen 3.0. * Squidward: No I Haven't! I will say that I am Squidward and now offers a part of war as fortresses. * SpongeBob: When you are in this war, where's your fortress? * Squidward: I have no more fortresses by availability * Patrick: You should have a fortress, you silly. * Old Man Jenkins: Squidward no fortresses... * Sandy: Hello, SpongeBob. It's Sandy Cheeks. * Dirty Dan: Tubs. * Pinhead Larry: Is this you, Dirty Dan?! * Sheriff Sandy: Get that, Sandy! * Old Man Jenkins: A chipmunk monster hamster thingy! * Sandy: Wait, is it, another Sandy?! * Fred: I SURE NOT! * SpongeBob: SpongeBob SquarePants, to the rescue. * Patrick: What about Patrick Star? * Customer Doctor Hardware: Not Sheriff Sandy?! * Mable: Tissue thing trail! * Squidward: AHH! HUGE SANDY! * Old Man Jenkins: Sheriff Sandy is now gone. * Patrick: I'm Patrick Star, You're SpongeBob. * Karen: I threw a snowball, Squidward.! * SpongeBob: Squidward, Karen returned fire now! * Patrick: When it's wolf! * Squidward: No, no, no. I gave a demonstration! * Karen: Karen threw a snowball Squidward! * Pearl: My name is Pearl. Stop! * Karen: Pearl is here! (cries) * Plankton: What's matter it, Karen 1.0?! * Karen: Pearl cannot be near me! * Pearl: Karen, Karen 2, and Karen 3 now. * Mr. Krabs: It's Eugene Krabs! * Squidward: Aww... THAT'S IT! NOT THAT FORT AGAIN! * Mr. Krabs: C'mon, Pearl. Karen doesn't like near you. * Patrick Star: It's PATRICK STAR! * Karen: Phew, so close. * Lonnie: A glass of water for my teeth. * SpongeBob: Karen, Plankton and Squidward. Mr. Eugene Krabs and Pearl. * Karen: No, SpongeBob. Not Pearl. Just Patrick Star. * Patrick: Pop! Goes Things. * Sandy: Do I Prefer, Sandy Cheeks. * Karen: YOU MUST SANDY IS KAREN! * Tom: Tom prefers, Squidward. * Squidward: Squidward?! I'm Squidward! * Pearl: KAREN! * Karen: Ahh, it's Pearl! (cries) * SpongeBob: The end of visuals, Starfish? * Patrick Starfish: No. Survival Of The Idiots * SpongeBob: I'm going with Sandy Cheeks. * Patrick: Me, Patrick Starfish! * SpongeBob: Sandy? Hey Sandy Cheeks, what's with assign? * Sandy: Howdy. If you are watching this. * SpongeBob: A eating channel. * Sandy: Hmm, this sleep is called Hibernation. You know what Hibernation means, in Hibernation for animals don't wanna be woken up, so do not disturb! That means you, SpongeBob... * SpongeBob: Patrick Starfish, I told Sandy Cheeks not to come in. * Patrick Starfish: Yes it would. * SpongeBob: Listen, how many times do I have to tell you. * Patrick: SpongeBob, look! * SpongeBob: What is this all of those stuff?! * Patrick: It's a snow blanket of cascading fluffy Shiverians and some of these a newest thing forever in life, that you have never seen it before. * SpongeBob: Wow, Patrick Starfish. That's beautiful. Patrick Starfish, put your helmet back on. You know there's no water in Sandy Cheeks House, Patrick Starfish. * Patrick: It's fine, Sponge. * SpongeBob: Did you use me, Sponge?! * SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Starfish: Ye-es! * Sandy Cheeks: Amanananam, Omomomomomom. Umumumumumumum, Emememememem, Imininininim... * Patrick: Did you hear that, SpongeBob?! * SpongeBob: That must be came on Sandy's tree. * Patrick: Looks like life a tired thing tree. * SpongeBob: Look what is on Sandy Cheeks Bed. * Patrick: Sheriff Sandy Cheeks. * Sheriff Sandy Cheeks: I've had enough of your dastardly deeds, Dirty Dan, I'm gonna get you and your partner Pinhead Larry or my name ain't Sheriff... Sandy... Cheeks... * SpongeBob: (laughs) Looks like life she's dreaming about Texas outlaws. Look out Sandy, I'm... Dirty Dan! * Sheriff Sandy Cheeks: I'm gonna get you and throw out of opportunity and fare expense. * Patrick Starfish: So Pinhead Larry. * SpongeBob: Run Sandy Run! We're getting a taxi, please coming throughout! * Sheriff Sandy Cheeks: I should get you those both instantly you're so evil, just like newspaper comics... * SpongeBob: C'mon Patrick Starfish, we shouldn't wake up her anymore. * Patrick: This ain't disturbing, but this is disturbing! Hi, there SpongeBack! My name is currently PatBack! * SpongeBob: Yes, it's disturbing. (laughing) * Patrick: Er, SpongeBob?! * Sheriff Sandy Cheeks: Getting Dirty Pinhead! * SpongeBob: Ahh, Patrick! HELP! * Sheriff Sandy Cheeks: I warned ya, Dirty Dan, and now you've got disturbing me! * Patrick: (mutters) * SpongeBob: Look, please Sandy Cheeks. It's us! Your friends, SpongeBob and Patrick and Karen! * Karen: SpongeBob. * Sheriff Sandy Cheeks: Sandy Cheeks gonna skin yard and pair of a sized thirteen unboots! * Patrick: Let's ring the real Fiend Sandy Cheeks. * Sandy: Hello, Patrick. It's me, Sandy Cheeks. Can I Help you fishy? * Patrick: Hello, it's me. Patrick Star Fish. Can I Help? * Sandy: There's Sheriff Sandy Cheeks Fiend. * Karen: I shouldn't believe my trees! (cries) * Patrick Star Fish: Aww... don't cry wifey, you will generate. * Karen: Karen's gonna be safe now. * SpongeBob: Spong... Spon... Spo... Sp... S... SpongSponSpoSpS..... Spong Spon Spo Sp S... * Patrick: Starfish of Patrick by Community. * Karen: Do not wake Sheriff Sandy Cheeks again. * SpongeBob: Worser but not than a ear defenders on monsters throughout infernal. * Sheriff Sandy Cheeks: I'm gonna rip your arms off... flapjacks. * SpongeBob: Sheriff Sandy Cheeks a villain. * Patrick: Hey Sandy Does it work?! * SpongeBob: Hey Sandy Cheeks, if you cannot hear us, don't say anything! * Patrick: Hey Sandy Cheeks, do not wake up! * SpongeBob: See ya later, Sheriff Sandy Cheeks! Karen?! * Karen: Ahh, it's freezing in there! * SpongeBob: Alright, Pinhead Larry, your time is, up! * Patrick: Who are you calling Pinhead. * Karen: Play nicely quiet. * Patrick: I want to be Dirty Dan, SpongeBob! * SpongeBob: I say I'm Dirty Dan! * Patrick: I am Dirty- * SpongeBob: I say I'm Dirty Dan! * Patrick: I say I'm Dirty Dan! * SpongeBob: I say I'm Dirty Dan! * Patrick: I'm Dirty Dan! * SpongeBob: I'm Dirty Dan! (SpongeBob and Patrick says I'm Dirty Dan! for a several times.) * Patrick: (SpongeBob screams self) Screaming will get you bald?- * Sheriff Sandy Cheeks: Which one fellas is a real Dirty Dan?!. * Patrick: SpongeBob's Dirty Dan! No, SpongeBob?! * SpongeBob: Oh sure Pinhead! * Sheriff Sandy Cheeks: Okay, Pinhead Larry, now you get yours! * SpongeBob: (SpongeBob gets scared of Cheeks.) * Patrick: AHH! * Sheriff Sandy Cheeks: Pinhead gone death! * Patrick: (Patrick gets frightened.) * Sheriff Sandy Cheeks: Now you should pay for those crimes Pinhead Larry or my name ain't Sheriff Sandy Cheeks! * Patrick: Spongey, ring Sandy Cheeks Fiend! * SpongeBob: I can't! Sheriff Sandy Cheeks is near my location! * Patrick: C'mon, SpongeBob. Don't be afraid! * SpongeBob: Hello, Mr. Starfish! * Patrick: SpongeBob, you can be Pinhead Larry, Dirty Dan or Karen, I just wanna be Patrick Star Fish. * SpongeBob: Let's get out of here before Sheriff Sandy Cheeks wakes up again again again! * Patrick: We couldn't decide. * SpongeBob: Patrick, I'm sorry. The door is slippery! It's Frozen Shut! * Patrick: Let me give it a try. Door open... sesame! I'm seeming there's nothing we can do... * SpongeBob: We shall be stuck in satisfying here... until the door uses in spring! * Patrick: Why barnacles because?! * Makka Pakka: Cold. * Patrick: Is it spring yet?! * SpongeBob: No... * Patrick: I'm so cold that I'm... shivering! * SpongeBob (moping) I'm so cold. * Makka Pakka: Cold. * SpongeBob: That I Can use my nose dripping as a pair of chopsticks! * Patrick: I'm so cold that I'm shivering... like a Shiverian! * SpongeBob: Maybe we should build a fire! (SpongeBob pretends campfire.) I've got it! We will burn a bark on Sandy Cheeks's Housetreedome! * Sheriff Sandy Cheeks: You're gonna be a mastered thing about you Dirty Dan- * SpongeBob: The fire's not gonna happen, Patrick. I don't get it! How did Sheriff Sandy Cheeks told me off in this hibernation! * Patrick: Maybe she just ignores it..... * SpongeBob: Maybe...! * Patrick: Maybe...! * Makka Pakka: Cold. * SpongeBob: Maybe it's her fur...! * Karen: Well done, SpongeBob! * SpongeBob: I must behave a character... gently... gently... gently... hmm... * Patrick: Come on, silly I'm freezing in here! * SpongeBob: We didn't ring real Sandy Cheeks Fiend! * Patrick: You promised me for astrology! * SpongeBob: And a anteaters! * Karen: You need to be gentle! * Patrick: This is taking too long! I should be now! * SpongeBob: Patrick, no! Starfish, are you currently crazy?! * Patrick: No, not neither realistic clamwells! * SpongeBob: You got this a sellotape a crack! * Patrick: And now it hits a comfy spot. No more frozen armpits for long! * SpongeBob: And it pleased like a app charm! * Patrick: And the furry! * SpongeBob: I'm ready for a den! * Dirty Dan And Pinhead Larry: Bring it on... * SpongeBob: Spring???. * Sandy: Yes, spring already. * SpongeBob: Tartar sauce, the lock is still frozen. * Patrick: Sandy Cheeks Fiend? * Sandy: I sure warming my fur! * Karen: SpongeBob, Karen's here. * Sandy: Oh look, it's SpongeBob, Patrick and Karen! * Patrick: Nooom! * Sandy: Hi, guys and the girls! * Karen: Startled up Cheeks! * SpongeBob: It is fine, Sandy! Furs! * Patrick: Fiends? * Sandy: SpongeBob... Patrick... Karen... * Karen: Do not prefer me Computer! * Sandy: More lemonade boys and Karen?.! * Karen: Thanks you, Sandy Cheeks Fiend! * Sandy: Spring sure is very lovely! Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy IV * Narrator: Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy IV. Ahh, the Krusty Krab. * Mermaid Man: Through the double doors! Away! * Barnacle Boy: I told you I'm not hungry like a Shiverians! * Mermaid Man: N-nonsense Barnacle Boy! I must defeat against... evil! * Barnacle Boy: What a fudge! * Mermaid Man: To the register! Away! NOW! * Squidward: Can I help you, guys? * Mermaid Man: A double Krabby Patty and Coral Bits for me, and a silly meal for the lad. * Barnacle Boy: Currently not from the toys, from your invention. * Squidward: Y'all now, five dollars please. * Mermaid Man: Try again, you were wrong yesterday. * Squidward: No I didn't. * Barnacle Boy: Listen, Squidward. These things as a vending corporation books are the best. Did you notice that?! * Squidward: This is a restaurant, not a vending library! And who's David Sheppard?! * Barnacle Boy: From the Minecraft?! * Squidward: I know... Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy... * SpongeBob: Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy?! Must... get... autograph! * Mermaid Man: If you like to use, just say Food Good Ate Much Resting Belly Then Eat More... you gotta have to... don't have enough yir thangs... here comes our waiter... huh... * SpongeBob... Auto-graph! * Barnacle Boy: Holy sea sponge cow kid! * Mermaid Man: Brick lan! * Mermaid Man: Where'd we park? * Mermaid Man: Uhh... I don't know... * SpongeBob: Can I have your autograph?! They're gone! * Mermaid Man: We might find the invisible... alarm! * Makka Pakka: Mario penguin! * Mermaid Man: There it is! * Barnacle Boy: Ouch! I don't be a dramatic barnacle! * SpongeBob: Hey guys! I... got... something... for... you...! Wait a minute, you forgot your belt, you forgot, you forgot it! All alone with arithmetic by this here's Mermaid Man's belt! That I should return it... or not...! * Con Man: Old Man Walker?! * SpongeBob: Let's see what this button does... cheese! * Squidward: SpongeBob?!!! * SpongeBob: Wow, a small ray quarter...! * Bitzer: Come on, Con! * Squidward: Here's your kelp shake, sir! * SpongeBob: Huh, bye bye bye! Come again, thing! * Squidward: SpongeBob, what's going on in here! Why is everything all shrunken?! * Con Man: Con Man gets my burger! * SpongeBob: I don't know... hee hee hee... what about that... * Squidward: He should lend you, silly! * SpongeBob: Please don't tell! * Con Man: Ahh...! * Squidward: It's the law! * SpongeBob: Can you please don't tell?!!! * Squidward: I'm telling you off shortly! * SpongeBob: You shouldn't and now please don't tell! * Squidward: I want to tell trail! * Nathiel Waters: No, it's shrunk (cries) * SpongeBob: I'm begging you! * Con Man: My hat's stolen by Old Man Walker! (cries) * Squidward: I knew it, I like to speak to Mer-! * Fred: SpongeBob is nasty! (cries) * Bitzer: No old crying! * Mermaid Man: Hello, it's me. Mermaid Man. * Squidward: Ay, why did you do to me?! * SpongeBob: I'm sorry Squidward, you made me do it! * Squidward: You either turn to normal size now, or not shrink to Squidward, or you are gonna be in huge troubles! * Karen: Karen. * SpongeBob: I can do it! * Squidward: Oh my god! Holy fish paste snakes. Get off of me! Did you! * SpongeBob: I'm trying, Squiddy! * Squidward: You don't know! * SpongeBob: I am now! (SpongeBob turns Squidward onto fire, huge nose, skinless, being died by scissors buff, and more and now it's a burnt.) * Karen: Do not get me Karen shrunken! * Squidward: That was a naughtiest idea, let's call Mermaid Man in no time- * SpongeBob: NO! I cannot let to do that! * Squidward: Oh no, Karen! * Karen: Ask your dad, Sponge! * SpongeBob: Dads aren't climate! Patrick Star Fish! I was here and Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy came and I've just got burnt shrunk magic Squidward Tentacles! * Patrick: I just got a mermaid ma-! * SpongeBob: Patrick, no! That's not an action figure, that's the real Squidward! I've just shrunk him by accident. * Patrick: Ugh, did you? I'VE GOT A GIANT BACK NOW! * SpongeBob: No. Don't. Starfish. I do not know how to unshrink him. He can be stuck in his life! * Patrick: Do you know the problem is? You've just got M for mini, it should be changed W to Wumbo. * SpongeBob: Patrick Star Fish, I Don't think wumbo is a real word. * Patrick: Wumbo to here, gone to Patties, as you fishes, they are mo, any apology? Any study of Wumbo. Even you got Wumbo, SpongeBob. * SpongeBob: Patrick. I'm sorry because I galched you. * Patrick: That is particular, SpongeBob SquarePants! * SpongeBob: Oh no. (Since SpongeBob shrunk Patrick Star Fish, SpongeBob didn't realize for shrinking that SpongeBob knows.) * Patrick: SpongeBob's giant! (Patrick just lied.) * SpongeBob: I'm not a giant, you shrunk too! (SpongeBob confused.) * Patrick: That I still got this pickle! * Squidward: Hey! Now you will take us to Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy?!!! * SpongeBob: No! I cannot know my ensures! Shame! * Sandy: Hello, SpongeBob! (SpongeBob shrinks Sandy.) * Makka Pakka: P- * Sandy: SpongeBob, what are you doing!? * SpongeBob: I'm sorry Sandy, Mermaid Man came in- * Sadie: Spongy! (SpongeBob shrinks Sadie.) * Larry: Hey SpongeBob! (SpongeBob shrinks Larry.) * Mable: Hello, Sponge! (SpongeBob shrinks Mable.) * Nat: Hi, SpongeBob! I- (SpongeBob shrinks Nat.) * Nancy Suzy Fish: Hello, SpongeBob! (SpongeBob shrinks Nancy.) * Mrs. Puff: Hello, SpongeBob SquarePants! (SpongeBob shrinks Mrs. Puff.) * Dennis, Sandals and Scooter: Sponge gear! (SpongeBob shrinks Dennis, Sandals and Scooter.) * Fred: Hello, SpongeBob Mate! (SpongeBob shrinks Fred.) * Abigail Marge: SpongeBob, hi! (SpongeBob shrinks Abigail Marge.) * Frank The Lifeguard: Hi, Leader SpongeBob! (SpongeBob shrinks Frank The Lifeguard.) * Bitzer: What's up, Sponge?! (SpongeBob shrinks Bitzer.) * Old Man Walker: Sponge Jenkins! (SpongeBob shrinks Old Man Walker.) * SpongeBob: I need a bigger jar! * Squidward: SpongeBob, you face fact! You've shrunk everybody in Bikini Bottom, you have to go to Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! * SpongeBob: Squidward, they can be very disappointed! * Sandy Cheeks Fiend: You cannot leave us small forever! * SpongeBob: You don't understand! * Mrs. SquarePants: SpongeBob, you need your ultimate mistakes. * Old Man Walker: SpongeBob, Why did you shrunk me?! * Mermaid Man: It's alright son, Mermaid Man will understand. * Barnacle Boy: You're Mermaid Man, you goof! * Mermaid Man: Oh yes. * SpongeBob: Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, I was sorry for shrinking you! * Barnacle Boy: Dramatic. * Mermaid Man: Yes, I understand. * Bikini Bottomites: Tell us how to unshrink us! * Mermaid Man: Oh yes, now ugh, did he set it, to Wumbo?! * Everyone: WHAT?! * Old Man Walker: Wumbo?! * SpongeBob's Friends: Get SpongeBob! * Squidward: Now that I must Sponge in my old home! * Sandy Cheeks: I need an elevator to climb one staircase! * Mermaid Man: We've been shrinking for years! * Barnacle Boy: But this is so ridiculous! * Abigail Marge: That's Abigail Powers! * Squilliam: Dar! * Patrick: SPONGEBOB! * Nat: I cannot take THIS ANYMORE! * Shubie: Shubie and Nat as defenders! * Nathiel Waters: I don't care! * Makka Pakka: Timmy time clock! * Citizens: Everything's too big! * SpongeBob: I got it! * Frank: What the?! * SpongeBob: Tada! No longer time as huge, I made a town small! * Nazz: No, Nat! * SpongeBob: Now one as to shrink! Now cheese! * Squidward: I guess this is okay. * Sandy: Yes, Sandy Cheeks loves Texas! * Larry: Yes, what's the difference? * Nancy: No idea, SpongeBob! * Plankton: It's great to be back! But hmm...?! * Karen: The End. Karen. Chocolate With Nuts * SpongeBob: (SpongeBob humming.) Hi, mailman! Okay then, see you tomorrow! * Patrick: Look, the mail's here what did you get? * SpongeBob: Let's see, Gary, Gary, Gary, Gary, Gary, Karen, Patrick, this is your magazine, I haven't seen a fancy livin' digest before! * Patrick: Wow, he's got shoes! * Squidward: Give me that! Stealing my mail, ay?! * SpongeBob: Squidward, you're back to life! * Squidward: You was sorry for shrinking me now. * Patrick: If like mails! * SpongeBob: No, something a real item! * Patrick: A chocolate bar? (Patrick imitates SpongeBob.) * SpongeBob: That's a great idea, we will be chocolate salesmen! Fancy living, here we come! * Patrick: Going to Tom's house first! * SpongeBob: Hello, cod fish! Would you like to buy a chocolate bar? * Tom: Chocolate? Did you say, Chocolate?! Chocolate! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! * SpongeBob: Next door, Patrick Star Fish! * Con Man: Hey, SpongeBob and Patrick! * SpongeBob: Hello, Con Man! Would you like, to buy a chocolate bar? * Con Man: Chocolate bars, ay? * SpongeBob: Yes, con! We are chocolate salesmen! * Con Man: Some chocolate salesmen for con that I'm carrying my merchandise? * Patrick: Chocolate bars! * Con Man: No, no, no, no, no, wrong! You guys wanna be good salesmen, right? * SpongeBob: Yes! * Con Man: Well, there is candy bar bags is dead one of those thingies! * SpongeBob: What is it, you conman? * Con Man: It's a chocolate bar bag, you knucklehead silly! It's only be designed to one in these cons, aha, that's it, I'm wasting my time, you don't need these bags! * SpongeBob and Patrick: We need them, we need them, we need them! * Con Man: So long, boys! Happy holidays, aha, suckers! * SpongeBob: Fancy living, here we come, la la la la la! Let's try next door! * Same Con Man: Yes? * SpongeBob: Wait a minute, why are you the same guy which that I already given you?! * Patrick: Patrick, to Con! * Same Con Man: I don't recall myself, so this is greatful for being my chart same con man! * SpongeBob: We take 21! * Sadie: What can they do, their young men? * Patrick: We're chocolate salesmen. * SpongeBob: Karen? * Karen: One more chocolate bar coming up... * Sadie: I don't have time for this thingy! * Patrick: Patrick Star Fish chocolate bars. * Tom: CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! * Old Man Walker: Hi, Sponge and Starfish and Computer! What's up, sponge? * Karen: We're selling chocolate bars, would you like one? * Old Man Walker: Chocolate bars? * SpongeBob: Yes. * Old Man Walker: I take one! * Nathiel: Hello? * Patrick: I love you... * SpongeBob: My turn now! * Nathiel: Please, go away! * SpongeBob: Ugh, how are you doing? * Nathiel: How am I doing?! * SpongeBob: Would you like some chocolate bars? * Patrick: That you used now! * Nathiel: Sorry, chocolate has sugar and it turns to bubbling fat, isn't that, lover boy? * Patrick: You see me! * Nathiel: You can see that chocolate also hang. You could keep that for five bucks! * SpongeBob: I explained everything in a single house. * Wobbles Tank Top: Yes? * SpongeBob: We're selling chocolate bars! * Wobbles Tank Top: Why is he chubby staring at me?! * Patrick: Focusing... * Wobbles Tank Top: Back off, jack! * Patrick: Nice plenty thingies! * Mable: Yes, guys! * SpongeBob: We're selling chocolate bars, would you like to buy one? * Mable: What, chocolate bars?! * SpongeBob, Patrick and Karen: Yes! * Mable: You silly leaders! * Patrick: What the! * Mable: They're selling chocolate bars! * SpongeBob: We'll take thirteen bucks now! * Mable: Losers! * SpongeBob: I can't understand what we're doing wrong. * Patrick: I can't understand anything. * SpongeBob: Look at that, what does this say? * Patrick: Eat Barnacle Chips They're Delicious * SpongeBob: They are certainly not delicious. * Patrick: This only a way that I'm eating them. * SpongeBob: Stood that truth! * Tom: CHOCOLATE! HOT CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE MARSHMALLOWS! * SpongeBob: Okay Star Fish, let's ring someone independently. * Mary: Yes? * SpongeBob: Hello Mary, is your mother home? * Mary: Mum?! * Mary's Mum: What is all about yelling? * Mary: They're selling chocolates! * Mary's Mum: Chocolates? * Mary: Yes! * Karen: Oh boy. * Mary's Mum: What are they selling? * Mary: Chocolate bars! * Mary's Mum: What? * Mary: Chocolate Bars! * Mary's Mum: What did you say, I can't hear You! * Mary: CHOCOLATE BARS! * Mary's Mum: Chocolate bars?! * Mary: YES! * Mary's Mum: All the way that Frank, Old Man Walker, and Frank Lifeguard loved chocolate bars, but I always hated it! * SpongeBob: Who is Frank? * Mary's Mum: Sponge, Frank The Lifeguard has green skin and another fish named Frank is wearing a red shirt. * Mary: No, no no no, no! * Mary's Mum: Come on you lazy Mary, stop talking about that chocolates! * SpongeBob: Hmm. * Mary: I hate you! * SpongeBob: Okay, Patrick Star, and Computer Karen, we will state. * Fred: Great, my friend Abigail grows a beard. * Abigail: We take dollars! * Henry Bart: All that you know those fellas have chocolate bars! * Wobbles: Chocolate! * Wobbles Blue Fish: I love chocolates! * Same Patrick: Just in time! * Mr. Krabs: Chocolate patties! * SpongeBob: We ring the world together! Hello, bandaged guy, would you like chocolate bars! * Bandaged Man: Hello, citizens! * SpongeBob: I'm not a citizen, I'm just SpongeBob! * Bandaged Man: Oh, I got bandaged up, within my doctor hardware, con man's bandages, a bandage thing- Oh n-! ow! * SpongeBob: Quick followers, be careful usually! * Bandaged Man: Ow! * SpongeBob: Poor man, here's anything, that we just did! (Karen's screen turns sad face.) * Bandaged Man: There's one thing, as you could imagine, by selling... chocolate bars! * Patrick: Old. * Bandaged Man: This looks like as a con man, suckeroonies like those three! (Laughs crazy.) * SpongeBob: Don't let me bowler, Patrick. I can't be sure. Let's change our names to Why and Bother. * Tom: MARSHMALLOWS! * SpongeBob and Patrick: No, no, no, please do not hurt us, oh. * Tom: Finally, I tried to catch all the boys all day, that's what I've got you! I like to buy your chocolate, hot chocolate and marshmallows. * SpongeBob: Thank you for your patronage. * Patrick: At the fancy living yet, SpongeBob? * SpongeBob: Not yet Patstar, we sold all of me money. * Patrick: What do you want for fancy living digest? * SpongeBob: Hmm...! * Squidward: Do I want to have a drink of coffee? * Customer: Sorry, Squidward, we just only chocolates, and drinks except coffee,or you have espresso. * SpongeBob: All of those ladies having each things. * Mary's Mother: Huh, what did he say? As Seen On TV * Mr Krabs: C'mon, Mr. Doodles, we haven't got all day. We want to go to my favourite restaurant called The Krusty Krab. So we have these cafes, I me, restaurants. Oh, Neptune's thing! * Nat: STOP! * Mr. Krabs: Out of my way, coming through, move it or lose it. Squidward? * Squidward: What is wrong with you, silly crab? * Mr. Krabs: I want a commercial TV. * Squidward: Yes, we are making a commercial, Mr. Krabs. * Mr. Krabs: Every time that citizens are ruining, me mONEy! And what is junk? And necessary. * Squidward: This is all necessary and junk. And ruining your money pack. * Mr. Krabs: Well, you got me there, and what about we need a clown. * Squidward: Krabby Customer Fan, you're free to go. * Mr. Krabs: Yes, we have Abigail, Nat, Nazz, Mable Monica, Sandy, Nancy, Gus, Fred, Tom, Blue Fred, Plaid Fred, and you circus, stay here. And Old Man Walker. * Squidward: This is just great, now we have no crew to make a commercial. Pizza Delivery Squeaky Boots SpongeBob You're Fired! Free Samples Karen 2.0 For Here Or To Go? Characters Survival of the Idiots # SpongeBob # Patrick # Dirty Dan (debut) # Pinhead Larry (debut) # Sandy Cheeks # Sheriff Sandy Cheeks (debut) # Squidward (mentioned) # Mr. Krabs (cameo) # Karen (green lighter screen) Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy IV # SpongeBob # Patrick # Squidward # Mr. Krabs # Pearl # Mrs. Puff # Gary # Plankton # Karen # Karen 2 # Karen 3 # Con Man # Bitzer # Abigail Marge # Tom # Fred # Clay # Mr. Weenie # Pizza Pete # Sombo Taco # Noodleman # Burgery # Nat Peterson # Suzy Fish Nancy # Old Man Walker # Old Man Jenkins # Old Man Jenekins # Dale # Chip Plankton I # Karen (green lighter screen) # Larry # Sandy # Mary # Martin Wobbles Fish # Mable # Mable Monica # Mable Grey Skinned # Barnacle Boy # Mermaid Man # Same Con Man # Customer Doctor Guy Con Man # Nathiel Waters # Snellie # Dirty Dan # Pinhead Larry # Sheriff Sandy Cheeks # Makka Pakka # Shubie # Baby Billy # Sadie # Dandy Chocolate With Nuts # SpongeBob SquarePants # Patrick Star Fish # Karen Plankton # Sheldon J. Plankton (mentioned) # Gary The Snail (mentioned) # Frank The Lifeguard (mentioned) # Squidward Tentacles # Mailfish (cameo) # Tom # Con Man (debut) # Same Con Man # Bandaged Con Man # Nathiel Waters # Peterson Nat Tucker # Frank (red shirt) (mentioned) # Old Man Walker # Mable # Fred # Henry Bart # Abigail Marge # Same Patrick (debut) # Wobbles (tank top) # Wobbles # Wobbles (light blue) # Eugene H. Krabs (cameo) # French Narrator (heard only) # Mary (debut) # Mary's Mum (debut) # Mister Weiner (mentioned)